Don't Start
by Techliche
Summary: Bamon's first time together after dating for a while. Lemony smutty Lemon Smut. Slight bondage...


**One shot: Bonnie and Damon's first time together. They've been dating for several weeks and tonight they're taking things to the next level**

. ***Lemon Alert* Like seriously, just a big ole Lemon.**

"You know, you can't do that," Damon groaned, and pulled Bonnies hands off of him.

"Do what?" she grinned innocently.

"You know what, woman," he pecked her on the lips and stood from the bed, adjusting himself in his pants.

Bonnie flopped back against the headboard of Damon's ridiculously large bed and pouted. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Damon rolled his eyes at her and picked his shirt up off the floor from where Bonnie had tossed it a moment earlier.

"I'm talking about you starting something you're not ready to finish, little bird," his voice dipped into a playful growl, trying to mask the sexual frustration oozing from every pore in his body. Three weeks of waiting and cuddling and messing around had Damon so on edge, all Bonnie had to do was look at him sideways to turn him on.

And Bonnie knew she had him by the short and curlies now. She had meant it when she told him they should wait and make their first time meaningful, but she was ready. And Damon had no clue.

Bonnie reached out with her magic and tugged on Damon's shirt where he was putting his arms through the sleeves.

"Bonnie…" he warned her and tugged back and she pulled harder.

"What? Just because we're not having sex doesn't mean I have to leave, does it?" she quirked her eyebrow in one of his signature moves.

Damon groaned again. He loved it when she played bad girl, it was so adorable. And he would do whatever she wanted and that meant spending an evening with a mega hard-on and no relief, spooning til dawn, when she went back to her house to get ready for class.

"No, Bonnie, you don't have to leave," he gave in graciously and let her magic tug him back onto the bed.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Bonnie laughed at the skeptical face Damon pulled. "Come on, it'll be fun." She promised wickedly, knowing full well how she wanted to end the night. It was just a matter of getting them there without her chickening out.

You see, Damon was right to be wary of a sleepover with Bonnie; this wasn't the first night they had spent together. Early on in their relationship, before they'd decided to really give it a go, Bonnie thought she was ready to have sex with him. Put them both out of their misery, end the awful sexual tension, and just see what the fuss had been about.

So, she showed up on his doorstep, kissed him, and let herself in. Damon was all the way ready to perform when she stopped him and told him she thought she could do this, but that she wasn't ready. She fled the house so fast Damon could barely get his head to stop spinning before she was gone.

The next day, Damon wouldn't let up on the innuendos in front of their friends until she actually talked to him.

For Damon's part he was mostly amused that the witch thought she could play with the big boys and then punked out, exactly what he would expect from the Judgey little witch. But now he was intrigued.

She told him anything and everything she could think of to get him to back off: she was drunk, she was lonely, she was having a mental breakdown, she didn't mean anything by it, she'd lost a bet and did it on a dare- and nothing. He didn't believe her for a second, it didn't help her case that her heart wouldn't stop racing the more she babbled on. It was cute.

So Damon told her he was fine with waiting, with going at whatever pace she set, he was in no rush. And that completely took Bonnie by surprise, she hadn't been prepared for him to say that, to be reasonable. She knew he was only being charming to get in her pants, but damn if she wasn't charmed nonetheless.

So they began dating, or courting, as Damon jokingly referred to it.

Damon figured a week, tops, and he would have her melted in the palm of his hand and the sex would be worth the wait.

Bonnie was thinking a little longer. At the end of the month, Bonnie was ready and Damon was close to losing it. He was ever a gentleman, but he let her know whenever things were getting hot and heavy that he was ready whenever she was.

And lately things had frequently been getting hot and heavy. Just sitting in the car together was getting to be hard, they couldn't focus on anything else but each other.

But Bonnie was still holding out.

It had gotten to the point where she was ready but didnt know how to instigate things.

The first night she had fallen asleep on Damons couch he had moved her to his bed and he had taken the couch.

Nothing happened.

The next time she'd fallen asleep in his bed, he tucked her in and he slept on top of the covers.

And nothing happened.

The last time she had slept over she was ready and they were going to do it. She packed a cute little nightie and her sexiest panties and it was on.

Until Damon got wasted and fell asleep on her. She stole one of his shirts and pouted all night. Stupid vampire.

Damon was at his wits end during the last sleepover. He didn't think he could take another night of snuggling and not rollover and lose all sense of self control on the woman he was really starting to fall for. So he had taken himself out of the game. He drank enough to soak his brain and then turned his mind off and fell into the bed, leaving Bonnie to do whatever. Stay, go, didn't matter to him, he wasn't a part of it.

And so tonight, he was fully prepared to just take her home instead of spending another night with indigo balls, but she wasn't having it.

"I promise, it'll be fun," she insisted with a wide phony grin.

"No, no more fun," Damon declared. "You're staying and we are sleeping." He reached out and turned his lamp off and lay back in the bed.

"Seriously?" Bonnie shook her head him.

"Yep," he pulled her down and tucked her into his side.

"Damon, I'm stilling wearing shoes and a jacket, come on." She reached over him to switch the lamp back on and Damon stiffened.

"Would you relax, please?" Bonnie begged him, kissing his jaw.

"Bonnie…" his teeth clenched. "I can't."

"Why are you being like this?" Bonnie was starting to worry she had missed her opportunity and now he didn't want her anymore.

Damon's eyes snapped to her face from where he had locked them on the ceiling. Her soft question told him he was making her feel bad and that really wasn't his intention. He just couldn't fake it anymore.

"Bon, I know I seem like Superman to you-"

"Ok, calm down there, ego..."

"-but I am clearly not as strong as you think I am. I am trying to be nice and be pthe good guy, but you already know that's not my thing. And you keep…."

"What? What am I doing wrong?"

Damon sat up and took her face in his hands, "Nothing, you're perfect. You are driving me crazy, but you're perfect." He kissed her lips and smiled when she relaxed into him.

Perfect.

"How am I driving you crazy?"

"Come on, Bonnie, you know what I mean," Damon lay back on the bed and tried to pull her with him.

"No, I mean like, what exactly is it that does it for you? Because as far as I can tell I've been nothing but awkward and fumbling since the beginning, so…" she shrugged, hoping he could fill her in.

Damon sighed. He found the whole 'I don't know how hot I am' thing incredibly charming.

"It's just you, Bonnie. I want you," he told her honestly, shamelessly, and watched as she trembled slightly.

"And every time you look at me like that, it makes me want you more," he continued.

Bonnie gulped. Damn, that was sexy. She was thinking the exact same thing. The eyes he was giving her right now were saying 'I will tear that ass up, as soon as you let me' and it was only making her more nervous.

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. No eyes, then. "Then, close your eyes."

"Bonnie, that's not what I meant and it won't help."

"Will you just trust me? Now close your eyes," she ordered.

"Fine," Damon shut his eyes and immediately popped one back open. "But I gotta say, you bossing me around like that- big turn on."

Bonnie sucked her teeth at him and rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"No, I'm serious. Bossy Bonnie is even sexier than awkward fumbling Bonnie, and she's already too sexy to start with."

Bonnie dug her scarf out of her jacket pocket and laid it over his eyes.

"Ooh, now you're adding props," he pulled the scarf down and took another peek at her. "Are you just messing with me now?"

"Close 'em."

"Yes ma'am. I don't know how blindfolding me is supposed to make me less horny, but whatever…"

"Oh my god, Salvatore, it's not always about you!" Bonnie sighed, as she tied the scarf in place behind his head.

"What does that mean?" As far Damon was concerned almost everything was about him.

"I mean, okay, this is kind of about you, but you won't just let me do it."

"Bonnie, what are we talking about right now?" Damon was just about to pull the scarf down again when Bonnie took his wrists and forced them over his head.

"Relax," she whispered in his ear and dropped a kiss on his forehead, his cheek, his lips. "Manus ligare."

"What?" Damon moved his hands but they wouldn't do what he wanted. "Bonnie what did you do to me?"

"Calm down, it's not permanent." She pulled her jacket off and kicked off her shoes, getting comfortable on the bed beside her thoroughly secured boyfriend. "Think of it as a less kinky way of tying your hands to the headboard."

With a huff, Damon tested the strength of the magic binding his hands above his head, "This is just as kinky, little witch. What are you getting at?"

"Well, for a couple weeks now, I've been trying to get things... moving in a certain way, and every time I try, I get cold feet and back off."

"Wait."

"So, I've been trying to figure out what's got me so freaked out about doing this with you. I mean, it's not like I'm a virgin-"

"What?! You're not?!"

"Damon, I'm 19, I'm not a nun," Bonnie laughed.

"You told me you weren't ready, I thought that meant-"

"That I was a virgin? No!"

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Damon shook his invisible shackles and tried to shake the scarf from his eyes.

"I mean, I wasn't ready to be with you. That first night I came here, I thought I was ready. I thought I could move on, and we could do it and wham bam-done. But… anyway, I've been ready for a while but you keep shutting me down."

"Okay, I would never shut down sex, now you're just talking crazy!"

"Excuse me? The last time I was here, you passed out and wouldn't even cuddle with me!"

"I've been trying to be a gentleman! Let me out of this, Bonnie!" he writhed on the bed.

Bonnie climbed astride his chest, "Stop struggling and just listen to me for a second, okay?" He stopped moving as her hands caressed his arms and shoulders.

Bonnie took a breath and continued, "I've been trying to figure out why I'm being… I don't know, weird, about this, and you know what I've realized?"

"What, that you've a secret kink for bondage? Have to admit, I am more okay with that than you'd think."

"No!" Bonnie paused. "Well, actually this is kinda fun- we may have to circle back to that."

"God, yes." Damon hissed.

"My problem, is you."

"Me?! How am I the problem?"

"Damon, you are this self professed sex-god, and while I may not be completely inexperienced, I do lack some of the more…. Polished technique of someone of your advanced age."

"And now you've slipped into technical jargon…" he sighed.

"Ugh, You make me nervous, okay? And I don't like being nervous. I don't like not knowing what I'm getting into, and I have never been with a vampire, so-"

"Stop, stop, stop. Bon. You are way over thinking it."

"I can't help it! Every time you look at me with those fuck me eyes, I lose it and I don't know what to do. And it's hard to say all of that with your hands on me, " Bonnie sighed. "So here we are, with you blindfolded and bound. Do you still want me to let you go?"

"Not ever, this is finally getting good." Damon chuckled.

"Okay, then."

"Okay" she sighed.

Damon wiggled his hips, making sure she was still there, "Did you have a plan of further action or did you just want to look at me all night?"

Bonnie brought her attention down to gorgeous chest she was sitting on. "I mean…. It's not like I came over here planning this exact scenario. Just give a minute."

"You take all the time you need, I'll just be here... Quietly counting your heartbeats."

"Shut up, don't make me gag you."

"Shit, now that's hot."

"Really? You'd be in to that?"

"Well, we've come this far, babe, what's a ball-gag between friends?"

"A ball-gag? Do you own a ball-gag?"

"I can't tell if that's intrigue or judgment I hear in your voice, but considering our current situation I'm going to assume intrigue."

"Little column A, little column B."

"My girl," Damon chuckled deep in his throat.

Bonnie moaned, "I love that, that rumble deep in your chest…" Bonnie scooted down to lay her ear on his chest and he hummed in pleasure again.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing."

"Not nothing, you just sighed like you liked..something. Tell me."

"Babe, just feeling you on me like that, yeah, I like that." Damon smiled.

"You like that?"

"Mm-hmm," he rumbled.

Bonnie scooted lower again, "And this?" she teased him.

"Yes."

Bonnie thought back to what broke up their fooling around in the first place. She loosened his belt buckle and felt his dick twitch in his pants.

"See, now we're getting somewhere."

"Where are we getting, exactly?" Damon lifted his hips off the bed and let her remove his jeans.

"I wanna know what turns you on."

Damon felt his dick jump again, "I already told you, you turn me on."

"Okay, but what exactly do you like?" she ran her hand up the inside of his pale thigh and over the growing bulge in his briefs. He hummed again.

"What about here?" She kissed his neck, nibbled his earlobe. Automatically Damon clenched and tried to roll over only to remember his bound wrists.

"That's a good reaction," Bonnie commented.

"Untie me, and I'll show you a good reaction," he promised.

"Not yet."

Bonnie licked a trail of kisses down his neck to his nipples and Damon's dick hardened shamelessly when she started tugging lightly with her teeth.

"Someone likes that," Bonnie remarked, amazed at the reactions she was pulling from him.

"I do, I like that," Damon nodded fervently.

"I meant Little Damon- well, Not So Little Damon."

"Yeah, he and I share a lot of similar interests…." Damon's voice trailed off as Bonnie nuzzled her way further south, exploring every inch of his skin on the way.

She paused at the V cut between his hips and got very familiar with every nook and groove she could find.

Bonnie had obsessed over that V for years. Long before she even liked Damon, she knew wanted this, to lick him all the way down his happy trail…

"Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon, hey, hey, hey ho ho whoa wait-"

"What?!"

"C'mmre," Damon jerked his head up.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie pushed the blindfold up to his forehead.

"Hi," he whispered relieved to finally see her face again.

"Hi, back," she smiled. "Did you need something?"

"No, you're doing great, but if you wanted to, you could untie me now."

"I didn't even get to the good part," Bonnie pouted.

"Do you want to get to the good part? Because you don't have to do that part…"

Bonnie sat up at that.

"Are you saying you don't want me to suck your-"

"Whoa, I would never say that!" Damon exclaimed. "I'm just saying you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Okay, and what makes you think I don't want to?"

"You know what, I'll shut up. You just do your thing, I'm cool." Damon tried to use his forearm to push the blindfold back down.

"No, just say it, Damon. You don't think I'd be good at it? You think I'm a prude?"

"I just meant that I don't expect you to want to do that," Damon sighed. Why the hell did he interrupt her again? What was he thinking? "If you want to do it, do it."

"Well, now I'm all self conscious about it. Would you even tell me if you didn't like it? If I wasn't good?"

"Bonnie, baby I don't care if you're good, just do something, please." All the talk about it was making him a little soft and that was the opposite of what he wanted.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep doing what you were doing…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Say it, Damon."

"Why?"

"I want to know what you like, what you want."

"I just want you to touch me, Bonnie "

Bonnie stroked him over his briefs.

"Like this?"

Damon nodded.

"What else?"

"Squeeze it." he directed.

Bonnie squeezed his shaft.

"Harder."

She tightened her grip.

"Ah, now rub. Up and down."

Oh shit, Bonnie thought, he's really into this.

She pulled his briefs out of the way and continued jerking him off under his direction, his hips rolling back and forth. And when she was ready, Bonnie spit right on the tip of his cock and watched it drip down the shaft before gripping him in her hand and licking the tip. She circled her tongue around him three times, down the shaft and then back up, all the while he was singing her name with a string of curses.

"Shit, Bonnie, shit oh shit."

When she finally lowered her mouth on him and wrapped her lips around him he hit a high note she'd never heard from him before. That was her target. Getting him to make that sound again and again was her goal.

Damon was shaking from head to toe. He was going to snap his wrists if she didn't stop soon.

"Ba-" he cleared his throat- "Shit, Bonnie, okay okay okay, stop you're gonna make me cum babe."

Bonnies lips popped off his dick. "That's kinda the point, right."

"Unbind me, first"

"What are you gonna do?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"I am going to fuck you, woman. Unbind me."

Bonnie pushed the blindfold up and off his head completely.

She looked him square in the eye and asked "How do you want me?"

Damon's brain stopped for a beat as all his fantasies came true in an instant.

"Hot and wet."

"That's already done," grinned coyly.

"Umnh, show me."

"You... want to see my-?"

"Oh yeah"

"O-kay,"

Bonnie climbed to her feet on the bed, stumbling slightly like she was drunk, but no, she was just anticipating the ride of her life.

She pulled her top off over her head and tossed it behind her, smiling down at Damon, who couldn't take his eyes off of her slim little body.

She shimmied her skirt down her knees and kicked it away too.

"Damn, girl"

"You like?" She was down to her matching lace bra and panties.

"You're telling me you didn't plan this tonight? Those are definitely new!"

Bonnie smiled at the way he had already catalogued her underwear, " I said I didn't plan on tying you up. I definitely planned on jumping your bones tonight."

"Atta girl, now unbind me!"

"Wait, i thought you wanted me to show you…" she slid her lace thong down and kicked it in his face where he sniffed it.

"Come here, girl" he growled.

Bonnie giggled and stood above him.

"Unh-uh, down here," he jerked his head at her. She sank to her knees to sit on his chest again.

"No no, turn around," he shook his head.

She switched position.

" Higher" he said and she scooted back again.

"Higher"

"Damon, I go any higher and my ass will be sitting on your face."

"I know, help me out here since you won't unbind me."

"You want me to sit on your face?" she looked back at him.

He directed her how to get into position and when she figured it out, she asked "Are you sure you wanna-"

Damon's tongue shot straight up into her pussy and she hollered.

"Shit, damon!"

He licked her front to back and in and out and Bonnie rode his face for as long as she could take before she had enough.

"No, I'm not done!" Damon whined.

"I am," she panted as she moved off of him.

"Ooo, the next time I do that, you're not getting away so easy," he threatened.

Bonnie just grinned as she reclaimed her spot on his lap. She kissed his lips, tasting herself on his tongue, " Do you promise?" she asked.

"Unbind me," he begged.

"How do you want me?" she repeated her previous question.

"I want me inside you, that's I how want you"

"Do you want me on top? Having my way with you?" she slid down further until she felt his dick poking her ass. She moved until he was lined up at her entrance.

"Yes," he hissed and he lifted his hips so his tip could sink slowly into her tight wet folds.

"Or do you want to be on top," Bonnie worked her hips lower, winding them up and down his shaft, "pushing me into the mattress so i can't move…"

"Yes" Damons pelvis met hers grind for grind as she had her way with him

"Do you want me from the back? Me on my knees, your balls smacking into my ass?"

"Yes, I will do that too, if you let me"

"But what gets you off, Damon?" Bonnie was sweating, trying to take her time, but now she could feel that elusive orgasm building. She leaned down so she could look into his eyes again. "What's gonna make you make cum?"

"Making you cum, that's what gets me off. I wanna make you scream in every position i know and then make up 10 more and go again."

"Shit," Bonnie's pussy tightened around him just at the thought. Damon hissed and pumped up into her. "Don't stop,"

"Unbind me babe," he begged, "let me get you there, please."

"Okay, okay," her eyes scrunched as Damon hit a spot she hadn't felt in so long, "Oh god that's it."

"Do it Bonnie, unbind me," he panted out.

"Sevita, sola- shit" she stuttered, "Solvita!"

Damon felt his shackles break and immediately wrapped his arm around Bonnies waist and pulled her close, still grinding up into her.

"You ready?"

 **Okay. I know I have two stories up in the air, but their chapters aren't ready and rhis floated through my head. I hope you don't hate it.**


End file.
